xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Showdowns
Xiaolin Showdown Prequel Season One {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="width:100%;" |- ! !! # !! Type !! Competitors!! Prize |- |rowspan="2"| | 1 | Pillar Hopping | Omi vs Jack Spicer | Eye of Dashi |- |colspan="4"| *Omi : Two-Ton Tunic *Jack: Mantis Flip Coin Summary: '''The Showdown starts off with Dojo explaining how they work. After learning that they can use their Wu, both competitors start off. Jack uses his coin to gain a lead, and to make sure he keeps that lead, he cheats and his Jack-bots interfere. Omi however uses what his friends have taught him, using the tunic with Clays advice, turning off bots with Kimikos advice, and embarassing Jack with Raimundos advice, allowing him to gain the lead and reach the Eye of Dashi first, winning him the match. |- |rowspan="2"| | 2 | Catch the Robin | Clay vs Jack Spicer | Fist of Tebigong |- |colspan="4"| *Clay : Eye of Dashi *Jack: Third-Arm Sash '''Summary: The Showdown starts off with the arena modifying and the robin flying off. Using his Jack-Pack, Jack chases after the bird. He tries to catch it with the sash, but cannot catch it. Meanwhile Clay just stands there doing preperatory stretches. Jack continues to chase the robin, closing in on it , but always failong at the last second. Meanwhile clay goes to some sunflowers and starts collecting seeds in his hat. He uses those seeds to lure the bird in, catching it and winning the showdown. |- |rowspan="2"| |3 | Cliff Climbing | Kimiko vs Jack Spicer | Monkey Staff |- |colspan="4"| *Kimiko : Fist of Tebigong *Jack : Jetbootsu Summary:'''The Showdown starts off with Kimiko and Jack climbing the steep side of a cliff. Jack has an advantage due to his Jetbootsu allowing him to defy gravity making him able to walk on the cliffside. Kimiko uses her Fist of Tebigong's strength to slam it into the side of the cliff causing a rock slide but forgeting Jack's Jetbootsu makes him defy gravity causing the rocks to fall toward her and shove her off of the cliff. Allowing Jack to keep walking and pull the monkey staff out of the cliffside and winning the Showdown. |- |rowspan="2"| |4 | Bridge Race | Kimiko vs Jack Spicer | Golden Tiger Claws |- |colspan="4"| *Kimiko : Tangled Web Comb *Jack : Monkey Staff '''Summary The Race starts as Jack's new monkey agilities from the monkey staff help him as he gains a speedy start, Kimiko on the other hand is wearing formal japanese clothing which makes her have to walk until she kicks her shoes off of a the bridge she is on. She then starts to get close to Jack and uses her Tangled Web Comb in an attempt to stop Jack but fails as Master Fung told her that she needs to have absolute focus to have control of the comb. Kimiko doesnt realize that until she has been completely tied up by the comb and Jack has destroyed some of her bridge. She reaches absolute focus and manages to whip her way into the air above Jack who has let the comb fall, but before he could reach it Kimiko uses the combs power to tie it up and into her hands winning her the showing. |- |rowspan="2"| |5 | Tag | Omi vs Katnappe | Changing Chopsticks |- |colspan="4"| *Omi : Golden Tiger Claws *Katnappe : Fist of Tebigong Summary: Omi starts the showdown with confidence but then is crushed when Katnappe uses her Fist of Tebigong by smashing it into the ground and knocking omi over and his tiger claws to slip off and roll into Katnappe's hands. Katnappe then uses the Golden Tiger Claws power and cut slash to be transported above Omi and tag him ontop of the head thus winning Katnappe the showdown. |- |rowspan="2"| |6 | Shen Yi Bu Dare: Stay Aboard | Raimundo vs Tubbimaru | Shroud of Shadows |- |colspan="4"| *Raimundo : Two Ton Tunic, Eye of Dashi *Tubbimaru : Sword of the Storm, Fist of Tebigong Summary:'The Showdown starts off as both atop of Huge stone pillars on which they are atop, lower below they see Giant Pond Fish leaping out of the air. Tubbimaru tries to end it quickly by using his Sword of the Storm but Raimundo uses his Two Ton Tunic to weigh him down so he is not pushed off.Rai then counters with his Eye of Dashi trying to shock Tubbimaru but he uses his Fist of Tebigong to absorb the electricty, but not soon enough the two fish leap into the air and swap the Wu. Quickly after the exchange Tubbimaru uses his Sword of the Storm to knock Raimundo into the air but he uses his fist of tebigong to get himself back on his platform but it breaks under the weight leaving Rai grabbing on the side, but soon enough his luck changes as he obtains the Sword of the Storm and Raimundo chooses to purposely fall of of his pillar and combines the Eye of Dashi with the sword of the storm and has himself flying over the water and then uses his power to try to blow Tubbimaru but his two ton tunic helps him out but not for long as Raimundo uses the combined strength of two Shen Gong Wu and lifts Tubbimaru up and throws him into the water below winning Raimundo the showdown. |- |rowspan="2"| |7 | Pillar Jumping | Jack Spicer vs Chameleon-Bot (as Kimiko) | Helmet of Jong |- |colspan="4"| *Jack Spicer : Changing Chopsticks *Chameleon-Bot (as Kimiko) : Third-Arm Sash '''Summary:'The SHowdown starts off both Jack and the Chameleon-Bot race at even speeds, but not for long as the bot speeds ahead of Jack and he flies over to her and whispers to her to make the showdown look good and she uses her Third Arm Sash to try to grab jack but fails and starts jumping toward toward the Helmet of Jong.The Chameleon-Bot is a fingers grab away from the Helmet of Jong when she "trips" off a the pillar allowing a flying Jack to win the Showdown |- |rowspan="2"| |8 | Snowboarding | Omi vs Jack Spicer | Falcon's Eye |- |colspan="4"| *Omi : Ring of the Nine Dragons *Jack : Third-Arm Sash '''Summary: Category:Xiaolin Showdown